I Belive You
by rizweielf
Summary: Saat tersadar dari koma setelah mengalami kecelakaan, Kyuhyun kaget karena yang menungguinya bukanlah paman dan bibinya ataupun kekasihnya-Siwon, melainkan pria yang tak dikenalnya. Akhirnya ia ikut pulang bersama pria bernama Andrew Lee yang mengaku sebagai saudara jauhnya itu. Dan Kyuhyun merasakan "kejanggalan" terjadi, dan terkejut ketika mengetahui kenyataannya."/Wonkyu/


_**Hai, ini fanfic terpanjang pertama yang saya buat. Sebenarnya mau saya updated pas Ultah Kyuhyun, Tapi sya lupa karena kesibukan sya yg aktif di teater. Teater kita bru tampil kmaren, jadi sibuk n lupa deh...T_T**_

_**Eits! Bukan berarti sya lupa Ultahny Kyuhyun, tapi sya cma lpa published ini fanfic. Dan bagi readers yang udah bca Return, mhon maaf kalau sya gak bisa updated cpat buat chapter brikutnya. Otak sya lagi macet T_T**_

_**Sbenernya kmren sya udah bkin tpi sya mau gnti aj...jdi mhon maaf atas krtrlambatanny T_T. Oh ya, jika terjadi ksalahan dlam pngetikan fanfic ini, mhon maaf jg. Soalnya sya udah cpek ngetik. Jujur sya sdikit pesimis sama fanfic sya yg stu ini. Soalny ide dan pembuatannya dadakan. Sya trinspirasi dri sbuah komik jepang yang judulnya "Don't Let Me Awake If This is a Dream". Endingnya mirip, tpi sya bkin bbrapa prubahan. Jika readers suka, sya bakal bkin sequelny. Klu enggak, ya udah. *kok maksa sih #-_-) Dan...jangan lupa review fanfic ini ya!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I Believe You...**_

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Tadi malam seorang siswa SM High School berumur enam belas tahun, Cho Kyuhyun mengalami tabrak lari dan dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Samsung. Dan menurut dokter yang menanganinya, Cho Kyuhyun mengalami luka parah di bagian kepala, dan patah tulang rusuk. Dan ada juga berita yang menyatakan si penabrak adalah penguntit yang sering mengikuti Kyuhyun. Polisi masih melakukan penyelidikan atas kasus ini."**_

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

_"Hei, setelah ini kita naik bianglala ya!"_

_Cho Kyuhyun mendapat tatapan heran dari teman-temannya. Salah satu temannya Eunhyuk berceloteh, "Ya! Bianglala itu membosankan. Lebih baik naik Jet Coaster saja!"_

_"Ya, lebih baik kita naik Jet Coaster saja." timpal Donghae yang di setujui oleh Ryeowook yang mengangguk. Kyuhyun cemberut dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada begitu mendengar jawaban dari teman-temannya, kesal karena tak ada satupun dari ketiganya yang ingin naik bianglala._

_Tapi kemudian ada sebuah tangan yang mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun,"Aku juga ingin naik bianglala." Choi Siwon―yang mengacak-ngacak rambut pemuda itu berkata sambil tersenyum. Melihat ada yang mendukungnya, Kyuhyun senang bukan main. Apalagi itu adalah Siwon, sejak lama Kyuhyun itu menyukainya._

_"Kau serius, Siwon? Itu permainan anak kecil." kata Eunhyuk. Membuat Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal, dan kini pemuda itu menggelayutkan tangan Siwon dan berkata dengan manja, "Siwon hyung, Kyunie benar-benar ingin naik bianglala. Kita pergi bersama ya!" Siwon sempat kaget melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang manja padanya, tapi sesaat kemudian Siwon tersenyum lagi._

_"Arraseo, kita akan naik bianglala. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Siwon kemudian pada ketiga temannya yang lain._

_"Kalian berdua naik bianglala saja. Kami akan naik Jet Coaster dulu." kata Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. Siwon dan Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar jawaban mereka. Apalagi Kyuhyun, pipinya langsung memerah karena akan naik Bianglala berdua saja dengan Siwon. Ketiganya segera pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih diam di tempat._

_Setelah diam beberapa detik Siwon berkata, "Ayo kita naik Bianglala Kyu..."_

_Kyuhyun segera menoleh dan tersenyum gugup, "Ne, Kajja hyung."_

"_**Pernahkah kau merasakan ini, jantungmu berdebar-debar di depan seseorang? Aku merasakannya. Jantungku seolah akan melompat dari tempatnya setiap dekat dengan Siwon hyung. Apa ini yang namanya...jatuh cinta?"**_

.

.

.

.

**~WK~**

.

.

.

.

_"Wah, neomu yeppuda!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan riang. Betapa senangnya pemuda manis itu naik Bianglala, melihat pemandangan di luar yang berhiaskan lampu-lampu cantik, mempercantik pemandangan malam itu. Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di Bianglala, tanpa pucat dan kaku._

_"Siwon hyung, lihatlah! Itu Jet Coasternya! Apa Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Ryeowook sudah naik ya?" kata Kyuhyun dengan riang. Tapi karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Siwon, pemuda manis itu langsung menoleh. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat wajah Siwon yang pucat pasi dan berekspresi ketakutan. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergerak di kursinya._

_"Hyung, Jangan-jangan...kau takut ketinggian ya?" tanya Kyuhyun, khawatir melihat wajah Siwon._

_Siwon yang melihat ekspresi khawatir Kyuhyun itu segera menggeleng cepat, "A-a-ani! Aku tidak takut." jawab Siwon susah payah karena gugup._

_Kyuhyun semakin dan khawatir, mata pemuda manis itu kini berkaca-kaca karena merasa bersalah. Dengan suara bergetar, "M-mianhae...harusnya aku tidak memaksa ingin ditemani naik Bianglala..." Pemuda itu sudah bersiap-siap akan mengeluarkan air matanya._

_Siwon kaget melihatnya, dengan segera Siwon memotong perkataan Kyuhyun, "B-bukan begitu..." katanya menggantung. Pemuda itu menunduk sejenak, menghela napas cukup panjang sebelum mendongakkan lagi kepalanya. Dengan pandangan yang lurus meski pipinya merona, Siwon berkata, "Aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Maukah kau jadi...pacarku?"_

_Wajah Kyuhyun berubah merah seperti tomat mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Pemuda itu tertunduk malu dan menjawab, "Ne, Aku...juga suka Siwon hyung."_

_Mendengar jawab Kyuhyun, Siwon senang bukan main. Tanpa sadar dia segera berdiri karena sangking senangnya. "J-Jeongmal!?"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Dan lihat betapa senangnya Siwon hingga Bianglala itu sedikit bergoyang dan membuat pemuda tinggi itu hampir terjatuh. "AAKH!" teriaknya sambil berpegangan dengan kursi Bianglala._

_"Bwahahahaha! Pembohong! Hahahahaha!" Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi ketakutan Siwon. Sangat jelas bahwa pemuda yang baru saja resmi jadi pacarnya itu takut ketinggian. Dan melihat dirinya sudah ketahuan, Siwon akhirnya tertawa._

_"**Aku suka padamu Siwon hyung. Kebaikan hatimu...Senyum dan tawamu...Juga kebohonganmu yang selalu ketahuan. Siwon hyung, aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Bersamamu..."**_

_Dan semuanya memutih..._

Begitu Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan sangat perlahan, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seorang pria yang menggenggam tangannya sambil menatap kaget Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Dan dengan suara yang benar-benar pelan, pemuda itu berusaha bicara, "_A-ahjussi...nuguseyo...?_"

Pria itu tampak masih kaget sebelum kemudian dia segera berkata, "Akan kupanggilkan dokter." Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dengan semua kebingungannya. _Ini...dimana?_

Kemudian memori-memori mulai bermunculan di otaknya. Dan memori terakhirnya adalah tentang kecelakaan. Ya, dia tertabrak mobil...

.

.

.

.

**~WK~**

.

.

.

.

"Menurut pemeriksaan, kondisimu stabil. Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa kembali seperti semula. Kau sudah tertidur selama enam bulan."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar karena sangking kagetnya mendengar jawaban pria di depannya. "E-enam bulan!?" teriaknya kaget. Lalu dengan cepat Kyuhyun bertanya, "Lalu _Ahjussi_ ini siapa!?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun memandang heran pria yang di panggilnya _Ahjussi_ ini. Tentu saja Kyuhyun memanggilnya _Ahjussi,_ pria di depannya ini terlihat berumur dua puluh lima tahun keatas. Ya, mengingat Kyuhyun masih berumur delapan belas tahun. Bagi Kyuhyun, wajar-wajar saja memanggil pria di depannya itu _Ahjussi_.

"Namaku Andrew Lee. Aku saudara jauhmu. Yah...walaupun sudah cukup lama aku tinggal di Korea. Dan sepertinya hanya aku yang bisa menjagamu." jawab pria itu.

Kyuhyun sekarang kaget bukan main. Setelah mengetahui bahwa ia mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama enam bulan. Dan sekarang pria bernama Andrew itu berkata bahwa ia lah yang akan menjaga Kyuhyun. Meskipun kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia berumur delapan tahun. Tapi ia masih memiliki Paman dan Bibinya.

"Bukankah aku punya masih punya Kangin _Samchon_ dan Leeteuk _Imo_? Dimana mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, dimana Siwon...Siwon _hyung_!?" Kyuhyun panik bukan main. Dimana semua orang yang dikenalnya? Kenapa hanya ada pria ini yang bersamanya?

Dengan wajah datar menjawab,"Kau sudah lama tinggal sendiri. Hanya aku...yang bisa menjagamu." Andrew terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian berkata lagi, "Kyuhyun. Kepalamu terbentur sangat keras saat kecelakaan. Mimpi dan kenyataan jadi tak bisa di bedakan. Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan itu tidak nyata. Kau hanya...bermimpi."

"_**Mimpi? Benarkah? Apa semuanya...hanya mimpiku saja?"**_

Andrew kemudian sibuk memasukkan beberapa pakaian dari dalam lemari dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Pulang? Sekarang? Kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi. Dia benar-benar kaget dan takut sekarang. _Pulang bersama orang yang tidak kukenal? Yang benar saja, _batin Kyuhyun.

"Ke rumahku." jawab Andrew dan tanpa meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat Kyuhyun dari tempat tidur, di gendong ala _Bridal Style_. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun kaget dan meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Siwon.

"YA! Kenapa harus pulang ke rumah _Ahjussi_ sih!? Aku ini masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Tapi seolah menulikan telinganya, Andrew tetap menggendong Kyuhyun yang terus meronta tanpa peduli tatapan orang di sekitarnya. Mereka kini sudah berjalan di lorong Rumah Sakit yang ramai. Dan tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian karena suara Kyuhyun yang berteriak-teriak.

Dua orang suster juga tampak melihat kearah punggung Andrew dan Kyuhyun. Salah seorang suster berkata, "Bukankah Kyuhyun_ssi_ baru saja sadar dari komanya?"

Suster yang satu lagi mengangguk, "Benar. Tapi katanya pria itu bilang 'Harus segera keluar dari Rumah Sakit'. Dan meminta izin dengan paksa. Benar-benar aneh."

"Bukankah pria itu memang aneh." kata suster yang bertanya tadi. "Sejak Kyuhyun_ssi_ dirawat disini, pria itu memang sudah aneh."

.

.

.

.

**~WK~**

.

.

.

.

Andrew membantu Kyuhyun turun dari mobil _audi _miliknya_._ Kyuhyun sempat berdecak kagum melihat gedung apartemen mewah di depannya. Setelah memberikan kunci mobilnya pada salah seorang pegawai gedung, tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya, Andrew tetap menggedong Kyuhyun ala _Bridal Style_ memasuki gedung. Kyuhyun juga sudah lelah untuk meronta-ronta. Lagipula Andrew sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Jadi Kyuhyun hanya diam dalam gendongan Andrew.

"Sepertinya kau sangat kaya raya _Ahjussi_." kata Kyuhyun setelah diam cukup lama. Mereka sedang berada di _lift_ sekarang. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Andrew yang sama sekali tak bergeming. "Lalu, kenapa kau mengeluarkanku dari rumah sakit? Ini bukan karena masalah biaya bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Karena mulai merasa terganggu karena pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Andrew pun menjawab, "Karena tak ada yang bisa menjagamu di rumah sakit, aku bekerja hingga malam. Lagipula tak masalah itu di apartemenku atau rumah sakit, kau tetap akan mendapat perawatan. Aku menyewa dokter yang akan mengecek kondisimu dua kali dalam seminggu. Jika kau mau, aku juga akan menyewakanmu seorang guru _homeschooling_. Kau sudah melewatkan pelajaran selama satu semester." ujar Andrew panjang lebar. Kyuhyun kini diam tak bicara, hanya memandangi wajah Andrew.

"_**Sejak awal aku tak ingat pernah mengenalnya. Tapi melihat semua perhatian yang dia lakukan padaku, kami seolah sudah bersama sejak lama. Siapa sebenarnya...Ahjussi ini?"**_

TING!

_Lift_ pun terbuka. Keduanya segera keluar dan betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun saat tahu bahwa _lift _tadi langsung membawa mereka langsung ke dalam _apartemen_ Andrew yang sangat luas itu. Dan dapat Kyuhyun sadari dengan cepat kalau satu lantai gedung itu adalah apartemen mewah Andrew. Andrew segera mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sofa besar berwarna merah yang berada di ruang tengah apartemen itu. Masih ada rasa ketakutan karena pikiran-pikiran aneh yang terlintas di otaknya. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _Bagaimana kalau Ahjussi ini penculik? Aku harus menelpon polisi secepatnya. Ponselku? Ponselku ada dimana? Samchon dan Imo, Siwon hyung juga! Aku harus menelpon mereka._

Dengan ragu-ragu Kyuhyun bertanya, "E-ehm...dimana ponselku?"

Andrew yang tadinya akan masuk ke kamar sambil membawa tas berisi pakaian yang dibawanya segera menoleh, "...Ponselmu rusak saat kecelakaan." jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu dimana Kangin _Samchon_ dan Leeteuk _Imo_? Siwon _hyung_...dimana dia?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, pemuda itu gencar menanyakan keberadaan orang-orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Andew sama sekali tidak menjawab, membuat Kyuhyun kesal. "Sebelum kecelakaan, aku bersama Siwon _hyung_! Aku masih mengingatnya sama seperti kemarin! Tapi kenapa kau yang tidak kukenal―"

Andrew segera memotong perkataan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk, "Kan sudah kubilang...Mereka yang kau sebut itu hanya khayalan. Kau sedang bermimpi. Dan lagipula...wajar kau tak kenal aku. Aku kan saudara jauhmu."

DEG!

DEG!

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan berkeringat dingin. Ia merasa menyangkal atau mempercayai Andrew tetap salah. Pikirannya mulai kacau karena kebingungan dan ketakutan yang terus mencecarnya.

"_**Kenapa pria ini? Siapa dia? K-kenapa...k-kenapa dia sangat menakutkan! Apa dia benar-benar penculik!?"**_

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya ketika tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh sebuah Koran lama. Pemuda itu kaget ketika melihat berita yang berada di halaman terdepan koran itu. **CHO KYUHYUN, SISWA SM HIGH SCHOOL YANG MENJADI KORBAN TABRAK LARI.**

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Dunianya terasa berputar, sekumpulan memori tiba-tiba memaksa masuk ke otaknya. Tentang Kangin Samchon dan Leeteuk Imo, benarkah itu mimpi? Siwon _hyung_, benarkah itu juga mimpi? Dan Andrew, benarkah hanya dia yang nyata? Atau sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih tertidur? Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di otaknya beringan dengan memori-memr yang terus menekan otaknya. "Ukh!" Kyuhyun merintih ketika merasakan sesak di dadanya, kepalanya juga berdenyut sakit, sebelum kemudian tubuh lemah itu hampir terjatuh ke depan jika tak dengan sigap tangan Andrew menangkapnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Dan begitu Andrew mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu sudah pingsan...

.

.

.

.

**~WK~**

.

.

.

.

_Sore itu, Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah sedang makan di sebuah kedai Jjangmyeon. Tampak Kyuhyun sedang menerima telepon dari Bibinya, Leeteuk. Sementara Siwon mendengarkan percakapan Kyuhyun di telepon sambil mengaduk-ngaduk Jjangmyeon di piringnya._

_"Sekarang? Aku sedang bersama Siwon hyung di kedai Jjangmyeon. Ne, aku akan langsung pulang setelah selesai makan. Apa Imo ingin menitip sesuatu? Tidak ada? Arraseo, aku akan pulang nanti. Annyeong..." Kyuhyun menaruh ponselnya di atas meja setelah selesai menelpon dan mulai mengaduk Jjangmyeon dan siap menyantapnya._

_"Tadi, Leeteuk Ahjumma?" tanya Siwon._

_Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengunyah Jjangmyeon yang ada di mulutnya. Setelah mengunyah dan menelan Jjangmyeon di mulutnya Kyuhyun berkata, " Leeteuk Imo jadi kelewat khawatir setelah aku memberitahunya bahwa aku diikuti seseorang. Padahal itu sudah lama dan orang itu sudah jarang terlihat. Tapi, Imo tetap saja heboh dan khawatir."_

_Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Siwon hampir saja tersedak dan segera menenggak air minum dalam gelasnya hingga tandas. "Itu namanya penguntit. Kyunie, Lebih baik kita lapor pada polisi. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu." kata Siwon dengan nada khawatir._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi kekhawatiran Siwon. Senang karena pemuda yang resmi menjadi pacarnya dua bulan yang lalu itu mengkhawatirkannya. "Gwenchana, lagipula orang itu sudah tidak menguntitku lagi. Lagipula..." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum evilnya. "Aku ini memang mempesona. Wajar saja jika ada yang mengejarku sampai seperti itu." kata Kyuhyun dengan narsisnya. Membuat Siwon tak dapat menahan tawanya. Pemuda itu segera mengacak pelan rambut coklat Kyuhyun._

_"Arraseo, uri Kyunie neomu areumdaum yeppeo..." puji Siwon sambil tertawa geli. Membuat Kyuhyun langsung cemberut karena mengira Siwon tengah mengejeknya. Pemuda itu memukul pelan lengan Siwon karena kesal, dan itu malah membuat Siwon semakin tertawa geli. Pemuda itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Kyuhyun, mencium pipi Kyuhyun hingga merah merona._

_"Hyung akan selalu bersama uri Kyunie. Bukan hanya hyung, ada Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook yang bisa menjagamu jika penguntit itu datang lagi. Uri Kyunie akan aman." kata Siwon sambil mengelus pelan rambut Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, dan dengan cepat memeluk Siwon tanpa peduli kalau mereka sedang berada di tempat umum sekarang._

_"Saranghae, Siwon hyung."_

_"Nado, nado saranghae Kyunie..."_

_"**Siwon hyung selalu menjagaku. Meski aku bilang penguntit itu tak pernah mendatangiku lagi, tapi ia akan tetap mengantarku sampai di Rumah..."**_

_"Hyung pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." kata Siwon._

_Kyuhyun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya, " Annyeong."_

_Dan Siwon segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan rumahnya, memandangi punggung Siwon yang belum jauh sambil tersenyum. Dia bersyukur punya Siwon yang terus menjaganya._

_"Siwon hyung!" Panggil Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon langsung menoleh._

_"Waeyo, cepat masuk. Ini sudah malam." kata Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis karena berhasil membuat Siwon menoleh._

_"**Aku berterima kasih padanya yang selalu menjagaku. Sekarang dia...adalah separuh hidupku."**_

_Kyuhyun masih tersenyum manis dan tak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya. Siwon yang melihat melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Dan semuanya berlangsung sangat cepat. "KYUHYUN!"_

_BRAAAAKKKK!_

_Ketika Siwon berteriak Kyuhyun sudah terpental ke aspal karena tertabrak mobil. Pemuda itu masih setengah sadar ketika melihat Siwon berlari kearahnya dan mobil yang menabraknya itu melaju dengan kencang. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar itu, Kyuhyun sadar akan rasa sakit yang begitu terasa di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama bagian kepala dan dadanya. Bahkan ia sadar kalau darah mengalir dari kepalanya ketika Siwon mencoba merangkul tubuhnya, dan masih dapat ia lihat tangan Siwon berlumuran darahnya._

_"K-Kyu...Kyuhyun...hiks..."_

_Dan Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengar isak tangis Siwon sebelum kemudian dunianya sunyi dan gelap..._

"_**Aku tak melihat wajah pengemudi mobil itu...Tapi aku punya firasat...Ahjussi itu...Ahjussi itu pelakunya..."**_

.

.

.

.

**~WK~**

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang ketika Kyuhyun tersadar dari pingsannya. Pemuda itu merasa pandangannya kabur beberapa saat sebelum kemudian jelas. Ia tersadar bahwa ia tertidur di atas tempat tidur dan tangannya terasa kebas. Dan ia mendapati sebuah jarum yang mengaliri cairan infus terpasang di tangannya. Ia sempat berpikir kalau ia berada di rumah sakit, tapi tersadar kalau sekarang ia sudah berada di sebuah kamar begitu melihat desain kamar yang didominasi oleh warna hitam, putih, dan merah itu. Dan seseorang tidur di samping tempat tidurnya dengan posisi kepala bersender di dekat kaki Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, Andrew Lee adalah pria yang tertidur itu. Dan dia masih berada di rumah pria itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Memandangi wajah Andrew dengan seksama. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah pria ini memang orang jahat? Tapi keraguan muncul di hatinya ketika melihat wajah Andrew yang tampak polos saat tertidur.

Dengan perlahan jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh pucuk kepala Andrew. Matanya menyusuri setiap sudut wajah pria itu, rambutnya yang hitam gelap, kulitnya yang putih, mata kelamnya yang kini tak terlihat, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. _Apa benar ada penjahat seperti dia? Meski terkadang auranya menakutkan. Tapi dia..._batin Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun mengelus pelan rambut itu. _Apa ada penjahat berambut halus seperti ini? _tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. _**"Otakku mengatakan bahwa dia orang jahat. Tapi..."**_

Perlahan mata kelam itu terbuka, pandangan Andrew langsung mengarah kearah Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar sama sekali tak terkejut dan ikut menatapnya,_** "...Hatiku mengatakan sebaliknya. Dia berbeda dari yang terlihat..."**_

"Sejak kapan kau terbangun?" tanya Andrew tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan terlonjak kaget.

"B-baru saja..." jawab Kyuhyun tergagap. Kemudian ia menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang terpasang jarum infus. "Kapan ini dipasang? Apa _Ahjussi_ memanggilkan dokter?" tanyanya.

Andrew mengangguk, "Akan ada dokter yang datang untuk melepaskannya nanti." kata Andrew sebelum kemudian berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar. "Nanti juga akan ada guru _homeschooling_ yang akan datang. Dan jika butuh apa-apa, tekan bel di samping tempat tidurmu. Akan ada pelayan yang melakukan semuanya. Jangan turun dari tempat tidurmu dan pergi keluar apartemen seorang diri, mengerti? Berbahaya untuk kondisimu" ujar Andrew panjang lebar hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Andrew menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Kerja. Mungkin pulangnya agak malam."

BLAM! Andrew pergi dan menutup intu kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu diam sejenak sebelum melihat sekelilingnya. _Tidak adakah telepon atau ponsel disini?_ batinnya. Dan dia melihat ponsel yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidur. _Pasti ponsel ahjussi itu_, batinnya lagi. Segera ditekannya nomor telepon Siwon.

"_Nomor yang anda hubungi sudah tidak terpakai."_

"Apa aku salah menekan nomor?" gumam Kyuhyun, lalu kembali menekan nomor ponsel Siwon. Dan sama aja, operator yang menjawabnya, _"Nomor yang anda hubungi sudah tidak terpakai."_

_Kenapa tidak bisa? Imo! Aku harus menelpon Leeteuk Imo! _Kyuhyun segera menekan nomor bibinya. Tapi jawaban operator lagi yang ia terima, _"Nomor yang anda hubungi sudah tidak terpakai."_

Kyuhyun diam beberapa saat karena ia merasa pikirannya mulai kacau. _Kenapa nomor Leeteuk Imo dan Siwon hyung sudah tidak dipakai?_

Dan tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Andrew kemarin terlintas di otaknya, "_**Kan sudah kubilang...Mereka yang kau sebut itu hanya khayalan. Kau sedang bermimpi."**_

_Benarkah? Benarkah ini hanya khayalanku saja? _tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. _Polisi, aku harus menelpon polisi!_ batinnya teringat bahwa ia harus menelpon polisi. Dan dia baru saja akan menekan nomor kembali ketika tanpa saja matanya menangkap sebuah tas yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Tas yang sebelumnya di bawa oleh Andrew dari rumah sakit. Dan dapat Kyuhyun lihat beberapa pakaian tidur yang Kyuhyun yakini ia gunakan selama koma. Pemuda itu termenung beberapa saat.

"_**Diakah yang selalu merawatku? Saat sadarpun hanya ada dia di sampingku. Dan biaya rumah sakit...apa dia yang menanggungnya?"**_

Dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah gantungan-gantungan pakaian tidur yang ada di sudut kamar. Kyuhyun kembali terdiam beberapa saat. Dan kemudian, ponsel yang tadi ia gunakan sudah ditaruhnya ke tempat semula. Dan pemuda itu kini berbaring dan berusaha memejamkan matanya meski ia sendiri tak yakin bisa tertidur lagi.

"_**Kau berpikir ini yang benar, tapi ternyata itu yang benar. Tapi ketika kau memilih itu, kau tidak tahu apakah itu benar..."**_

.

.

.

.

**~WK~**

.

.

.

.

"Apa anda sudah merasa lebih baik Kyuhyun_ssi_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan pada pria berkacamata yang tampak sangat ramah itu. Dokter Go adalah pria ramah itu yang baru saja melepaskan jarum infus dari tangan Kyuhyun. Setelah Andrew pergi bekerja, dokter pribadi yang sudah disediakan oleh pria itu segera mengecek kesehatan Kyuhyun dengan telaten. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat dokter tampan itu memeriksanya.

"Ng..._uisanim..._" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"_Ne_, ada yang mau kau tanyakan Kyuhyun_ssi_?"

Kyuhyun tampak ragu sejenak, sebelum kemudian bertanya, "S-sebenarnya, _ahjussi_ itu siapa? Jujur aku tak mengenalnya. Dia bilang kalau aku sudah koma selama enam bulan dan hidup sebatang kara. Sementara yang ada dipikiranku adalah aku masih punya Kangin _samchon_ dan Leeteuk_ Imo_. Bahkan aku punya pacar namanya Siwon dan ketiga teman baikku. Apa benar itu hanya khayalanku saja?"

Dokter Go tersenyum maklum, "Benar, Kyuhyun_ssi_ mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama enam bulan. Dan memang benar kalau terkadang orang yang baru sadar dari koma sering mengalami gangguan ingatan. Terkadang mimpi dianggap nyata dan yang nyata dianggap mimpi. Untuk penyembuhannya, meskipun cukup memakan waktu tapi anda pasti bisa sembuh Kyuhyun_ssi. _itu tergantung dengan keinginan sembuh dari anda sendiri." ujar dokter Go. dokter muda itu kemudian bertanya pada Kyuhyun, "Dan tentang tuan Lee, apa yang anda pikirkan tentang dia?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak mengingat kelakuan Andrew,"Saat pertama kali sadar dari koma, yang pertama kulihat adalah dia. Entah kenapa saat itu aku merasa sangat mengenalnya. Tapi begitu aku benar-benar sadar, dia seperti memiliki kepribadian yang aneh. Jujur, sampai saat ini otakku berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang jahat. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang janggal setiap aku memikirkannya. Dia yang merawatku, menjagaku dan membiayai biaya rumah sakit. Sisi itu yang membuatku berpikir dia bukan orang jahat..." ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, membuat dokter Go tersenyum. "Anda sudah memasuki tahap pemulihan ingatan Kyuhyun_ssi_. Baiklah, kita akan melihat kemajuan kondisi anda lagi dalam dua hari ke depan." kata dokter Go sambil merapikan peralatan ke dokterannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Saya harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Kita akan bertemu dua hari lagi. _Annyeong_," kata Dokter Go sebelum pergi. Tapi Kyuhyun memanggilnya lagi, "_Uisanim..."_

Dokter Go menoleh, "Ya?"

"...Di dunia ini...apa yang membuat anda mempercayai seseorang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Dokter Go tersenyum, "Jika kita mempercayai seseorang, hanya...percaya saja padanya." jawabnya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bingung. "...Ng...aku tidak mengerti."

"Ketika kau mempercayai orang itu pertama kali, kau tak butuh alasan apapun. Percaya saja, Kyuhyun_ssi_ akan mengerti nanti." jelas Dokter Go sebelum pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mencerna setiap kata dari dokter itu.

"_**Mempercayai seseorang tanpa memikirkan alasannya...begitukah?"**_

.

.

.

.

**~WK~ **

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, aku pulang."

Andrew Lee baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Ia pulang lebih larut dari biasanya karena ada proyek penting yang sedang di kerjakannya. Pria itu kemudian melonggarkan dasi di lehernya dan menaruh tas kerjanya di atas sofa.

"Kyuhyun?" Karena tak mendengar jawaban, Andrew segera membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan tak menemukan Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur.

Perasaan panik menyerangnya. Ia mulai kalap dan mencari keselilingnya tapi sama sekali tak menemukan dimana Kyuhyun. Dia juga keluar dan mencari Kyuhyun disetiap sudut apartemen. Dan setelah benar-benar tak menemukan dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun, Andrew segera berlari keluar apartemen. Dia benar-benar takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah turun menggunakan _lift_, ia segera bertanya pada beberapa pegawai gedung yang ada di lobi. "Apa kalian tak melihat pemuda yang kubawa kemarin?"

Salah satu pegawai menggeleng, "Bukankah dia tidak keluar dari apartemen anda _sajangnim_?"

Andrew tak bisa menahan emosinya dan langsung berteriak dengan keras, "BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN DIA MENGHILANG JIKA KAU BILANG DIA TAK KELUAR DARI APARTEMENKU!?"

Seluruh orang yang berada di lobi itu terkejut melihat kemarahan Andrew yang benar-benar tak terbendung lagi. Pria itu bernapas terengah-engah dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia hanya meninggalkan Kyuhyun setengah hari, tapi pemuda itu hilang begitu saja. Padahal kondisi pemuda itu belum sembuh benar. Sekelebat pikiran negatif mulai berputar diotaknya. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun kecelakaan? Atau diculik? Atau...

Dan disaat seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja Andrew merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya, membuat Andrew tak bisa bergerak sangking terkejutnya. Kyuhyun yang bingung melihat Andrew diam mematung langsung bertanya, "_Ahjussi, waegeuraeyo_?"

Andrew masih diam beberapa detik sebelum langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun yang masih bingung hendak protes karena pelukan mendadak itu. Apalagi Andrew memeluknya di tempat ramai seperti itu, membuat Kyuhyun merasa malu.

"_A-ahjussi_―" Belum sempat Kyuhyun protes, Andrew memotong kata-kata pemuda itu dengan suara yang lirih, "Jangan pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa kulihat...tetaplah disisiku..._jebal."_

Kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar ketika mendengar suara lirih itu, dia bahkan tak jadi protes. Bahkan keterkejutan Kyuhyun tak sampai disitu, Kyuhyun kembali terkejut ketika merasakan tubuh Andrew yang memeluknya gemetar dan bahunya terasa basah. _Ahjussi...m-menangis?_ batinnya.

Pemuda itu jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat Andrew sepanik itu. Sebenarnya tadi Kyuhyun hanya merasa penasaran dengan lift apartemen. yang langsung menjadi pintu apartemen Andrew. Dia pun masuk ke dalam lift dan menjelajahi seluruh lantai apartemen meski kondisi kakinya yang terkadang masih kaku dan ngilu. Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika dia menyerah begitu saja. Rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada rasa sakit.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Andrew dan mengelus pelan punggungnya. Dan entah sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun berkata, "_Ne,_ aku tidak akan pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa _Ahjussi _lihat..." Kemudian Kyuhyun teringat perkataan Dokter Go, "_**Jika kita mempercayai seseorang, hanya...percaya saja padanya." **_

Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang...sangat mengerti. Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di keruk leher Andrew dan merasakan sentuhan hangat tubuh pria itu. Memori dalam dua hari ini terlintas diotaknya.

Bagaimana pertama kalinya ia melihat Andrew...

Bagaimana Andrew memaksanya untuk tinggal bersamanya...

Bagaimana rasa takutnya pada Andrew...

Bagaimana ia berusaha untuk kabur dan menelpon semua orang yang dikenalnya...

Dan, bagaimana hatinya bisa terenyuh ketika menyadari kebaikan Andrew...

Dia berjanji, meskipun dia tak tahu apapun tentang Andrew dan dunianya yang membingungkannya. Kyuhyun tetap mempercayai pria itu. _Ahjussi, aku mempercayaimu..._

"_**Ketika kau pertama kali mempercayai seseorang, kau merasa butuh alasan untuk mempercayainya. Tapi setelah kau mempercayainya, alasan itu seolah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Karena tanpa sadar...sejak awal hatimu sudah berkata bahwa kau mempercayainya..."**_

.

.

.

.

**~WK~**

.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar sebulan berlalu dan banyak hal yang terjadi setelah kejadian paniknya Andrew karena tak menemukan Kyuhyun. Dan mereka mulai mengakrabkan diri sejak itu. Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Andrew yang terlalu protektif terhadapnya. Memaksanya untuk duduk di kursi roda atau menggunakan tongkat karena kondisi kaki dan tangannya yang terkadang masih kaku dan ngilu. Dan sekarang bukan hanya dokter Go yang selalu mengecek kondisinya, tapi juga ada dokter Lee yang melakukan terapi tulang padanya. Dokter Lee yang adalah pacarnya dokter Go, membuat Kyuhyun sering sekali mengolok-olok keduanya.

Dan ia juga sudah memulai _homeschooling_nya dengan Guru Kim. Kyuhyun tidak merasa kesepian sama sekali karena kehadiran ketiganya, eits jangan lupakan juga Andrew. Andrew sudah mulai jarang pergi ke kantor. Dalam sebulan terakhir, Andrew hanya pergi ke kantor empat kali dalam seminggu meski saat pulang pun pria yang sekarang Kyuhyun ketahui berumur 32 tahun itu masih mengecek beberapa berkas di rumah.

Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Saat Kyuhyun sedang belajar dengan Guru Kim di ruang tengah, Andrew akan duduk tak jauh dari mereka sambil memeriksa berkas kerjanya. si "Ahjussi" itu selalu tak bisa berlama-lama tak melihat Kyuhyun dari pandangannya.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti Kyuhyun?" tanya Guru Kim pada Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang membahas pelajaran Kimia sekarang. Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda ia paham, pemuda manis itu cepat menangkap pelajaran. Pelajaran hari itu berakhir, Kyuhyun segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan hendak berdiri. Tapi langsung di tahan oleh Andrew, tanpa bicara pria itu segera menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berjalan ke kamarnya. Pemuda yang kini tampak mengantuk setelah selesai belajar itu berusaha fokus untuk berjalan. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak benar-benar mengantuk, Andrew segera mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu, menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Dan tidak seperti dulu saat pertama kali Andrew menggendongnya seperti itu, kali ini Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak perotes. Selain karena dia benar-benar mengantuk, Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa mendapat perhatian khusus dari Andrew.

Pria itu langsung membaringkan Kyuhyun di atas kasur dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada. Kyuhyun masih setengah tertidur ketika Andrew menyelimutinya. "Bangunkan aku sebelum makan malam..." gumamnya pelan.

"_Ne, jalja..._" ucap Andrew singkat sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, membiarkan pemuda manis itu beristirahat.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah, tampak Kim Songsaeng duduk sambil membereskan buku-buku pelajaran dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dan begitu menyadari Andrew berjalan kearahnya, pria itu bertanya, "Kyuhyun sudah tidur?"

Andrew mengangguk pelan, "Dia memang mudah lelah, kau sangat tahu itu."

Guru Kim tersenyum tipis, "Ya, tapi melihat perkembangannya dalam sebulan terakhir aku merasa ada yang janggal." ujarnya lalu menoleh kearah Andrew. "Apa...dia tak pernah bertanya lagi?" pertanyaan yang menggantung itu dapat ditangkap dengan jelas maksudnya oleh Andrew. Andrew kemudian duduk disamping pria itu. "Tidak, tapi kurasa...Kyuhyun masih memikirkannya." jawabnya.

"Dan...sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya? Tak selamanya dia terkurung disini, dia akan tau yang sebenarnya. Kau tak akan bisa mengelaknya." perkataan itu membuat Andrew diam mematung beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian ia menghela napas panjang. "Sekarang belum saatnya. Aku...belum siap."

"Kapan kau siap? Sudah 15 tahun dan kau tak pernah siap."

Suasana mendadak hening sebelum kemudian Andrew berkata lagi, "Aku...akan mengatakannya... sebentar lagi..."

.

.

.

.

**~WK~**

.

.

.

.

"_Ahjussi,_ aku ingin mengundang Kim _Songsaengnim, _Go _Uisa _dan Lee _Uisa_ untuk makan malam, bolehkah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Andrew yang kini duduk disampingnya, mereka sedang menonton siaran di TV.

Andrew menoleh sebentar, sebelum kembali melihat kearah TV. "Siapa yang memasak? Memangnya ada acara apa?" tanya Andrew.

Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal, ia segera memukul pelan lengan Andrew. "Tentu saja pelayan. Kau ingin aku merusak dapurmu, _eoh_? Apa _Ahjussi_ lupa? Besok adalah ulang tahunku, sudah kubilang kemarin." omel Kyuhyun.

Andrew melebarkan matanya kaget, "_Jinja_? _Mian,_ aku lupa." katanya membuat Kyuhyun tambah kesal. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Andrew tersenyum jahil. Pria itu pura-pura lupa ternyata. "Jangan cemberut, aku hanya bercanda. Aku sudah menelpon mereka untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu kok." ujarnya membujuk Kyuhyun masih kesal padanya.

Kyuhyun yang masih kesal berkata, "Pokoknya _Ahjussi_ bersalah. Jadi harus memberikan hadiah untukku."

Andrew mengangguk pasrah, "_Arraseo. _Kau ingin dapat hadiah apa?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, "Aku ingin...kaset _game_ yang banyak, _Jjangmyeon_, _Chessecake_, dan kaset drama. Aku pasti ketinggalan banyak drama kesukaanku."

Andrew tersenyum melihat gaya Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengingat hadiah apa saja yang ingin ia pinta. Tapi senyumnya hilang sesaat sebelum kemudian terlihat lagi, "Aku juga akan memberikan sebuah hadiah lagi untukmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Andrew penasaran, "Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Andrew tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Rahasia. Itu akan jadi kejutan."

Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya lagi. "Kenapa harus ada kejutan sih!"

Andrew tertawa geli lalu mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, "Saat ulang tahun, tentu saja ada kejutan. _Uri_ Kyunie jangan cemberut lagi,_ eoh_?"

DEG!

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar nama panggilan Andrew untuknya. "_Uri _Kyunie_", _itu panggilan yang selalu Siwon ucapkan saat mereka sedang berdua saja. Pemuda manis itu merasa matanya memanas, dengan cepat ia memeluk Andrew tanpa peduli dengan keterkejutan pria itu karena pelukan mendadak itu. "_Waeyo_ Kyunie?" tanyanya. Pemuda manis itu menggeleng, tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Andrew berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Meskipun bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, akhirnya Andrew membiarkan Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya sambil mengelus pelan rambut pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun diam sambil memejamkan matanya. Merasakan rasa itu lagi. Tak dipungkiri Kyuhyun masih merasakan keanehan dalam hidupnya. Terkadang ia masih bingung dengan hidupnya. Dunia nyata dan mimpi masih sulit ia bedakan. Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha menjalani hidup nyatanya sekarang. Meski dia merindukan orang-orang dalam mimpinya...

**"**_**Entah itu nyata atau tidak, aku tak peduli...aku tetap merindukannya...jeongmal bogoshipota..."**_

.

.

.

.

**~WK~**

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajarannya. Dia merasa bosan menonton TV dan bermain _game, _jadi membuka lagi buku-buku pelajarannya. Pelayan di apartemen itu sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk acara ulang tahun malam ini. Dan Andrew...jangan tanya kemana pria itu pergi. Sejak bangun tadi, Kyuhyun tak melihat batang hidungnya. Pria itu sudah pergi sejak pagi-pagi sekali tanpa memberitahunya. _Awas saja dia pulang nanti,_ batin Kyuhyun.

TING!

Suara lift terbuka, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. _Itu pasti Ahjussi_, pikirnya. Ia berpura-pura tak tahu dan tetap sibuk mengerjakan beberapa soal matematika di bukunya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar suara yang membuatnya kaget. "Ternyata...sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, ya?"

DEG!

Kyuhyun segera berbalik ketika mendengar suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Dan matanya langsung melebar ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Dia...Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa lidahnya kelu hingga tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip melihat Siwon yang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda di depannya itu menatapnya dengan dingin sebelum kemudian bertanya dengan dingin, "Dimana _Samchon_? Dia sudah pergi ke kantor?"

Kyuhyun masih tak bisa menjawabnya. Membuat pemuda di depannya itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau masih belum pulih? Jika sudah diperbolehkan pulang harusnya sudah sembuh bukan? Harusnya kau pergi kerja dan meringankan beban _samchon.__" _ujarnya sebelum kemudian melihat Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. "Dan...bagaimana kalau kau berpakaian sesuai umurmu? Itu sudah tak cocok lagi untukmu." lanjutnya sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dan terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi barusan. Tapi sebelum pergi, langkah Siwon terhenti ketika melihat tiga orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut sebelum kemudian berkata, "E-eunhyuk _ahjumma,_ Donghae _ahjussi_, Ryeowook _Ahjumma..._?"

Kini pandangan Kyuhyun beralih kepada ketiga orang itu. Dan ia semakin terkejut sekarang, dia sangat kenal siapa orang-orang itu. Dokter Go, dokter Lee dan Guru Kim. Ketiganya juga sangat terkejut. Guru Kim yang paling cepat bereaksi, dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "K-Kyu...ini semua terlalu cepat...kami tahu itu..." katanya kemudian hendak menyentuh bahu pemuda manis itu. Tapi Kyuhyun segera muncur, menjauhkan diri dari Guru Kim. Dia berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pertama Siwon muncul, kemudian Siwon memanggil Dokter Go, dokter Lee dan Guru Kim sebagai Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Kemudian ingatan-ingatan mulai terlintas diotaknya.

. . .

**_"Hei, setelah ini kita naik bianglala ya!"_**

**___"Ya! Bianglala itu membosankan. Lebih baik naik Jet Coaster saja!"_**

**_____"Ya, lebih baik kita naik Jet Coaster saja."_**

**___. . ._**

_**"Aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Maukah kau jadi...pacarku?"**_

_**"Ne, Aku...juga suka Siwon hyung."**_

_**. . .**_

**_"Kyuhyun. Kepalamu terbentur sangat keras saat kecelakaan. Mimpi dan kenyataan jadi tak bisa di bedakan. Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan itu tidak nyata. Kau hanya...bermimpi."_**

**_. . ._**

**_"Hyung akan selalu bersama uri Kyunie. Bukan hanya hyung, ada Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook yang bisa menjagamu jika penguntit itu datang lagi. Uri Kyunie akan aman."_**

**_"Saranghae, Siwon hyung."_**

**_"Nado, nado saranghae Kyunie..."_**

**_. . ._**

**_"Siwon hyung!" Panggil Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon langsung menoleh._**

**_"Waeyo, cepat masuk. Ini sudah malam."_**

**_"KYUHYUN!"_**

**_BRAAAAKKKK!_**

**_"K-Kyu...Kyuhyun...hiks..."_**

**_. . ._**

**_"Uisanim..."_**

**_Dokter Go menoleh, "Ya?"_**

**_"...Di dunia ini...apa yang membuat anda mempercayai seseorang?" tanya Kyuhyun._**

**_"Jika kita mempercayai seseorang, hanya...percaya saja padanya."_**

**_"...Ng...aku tidak mengerti."_**

**_"Ketika kau mempercayai orang itu pertama kali, kau tak butuh alasan apapun. Percaya saja, Kyuhyun__ssi_ akan mengerti nanti."**

**_. . ._**

**_"Jangan pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa kulihat...tetaplah disisiku...jebal."_**

**_"Ne, aku tidak akan pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa Ahjussi lihat..."_**

**_. . ._**

**_"Bangunkan aku sebelum makan malam..."_**

**_"__Ne, jalja..._" **

**_. . ._**

_**"Saat ulang tahun, tentu saja ada kejutan. Uri Kyunie jangan cemberut lagi, eoh?"**_

_**. . .**_

Dan sekelebat pertanyaan kemudian terlintas di otaknya. Mana yang benar? Siapa yang dapat ia percaya? Siapa dia...siapa dirinya? Apa dunianya sekarang nyata? Apa dunianya saat ini adalah mimpi? "Aakh..." pemuda itu menjerit tertahan ketika rasa sakit yang mulai terasa di kepalanya. Pemuda itu mencengkram erat kepalanya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. "Kyuhyun!" Tubuhnya terasa limbung dan hampir saja terhempas keras di lantai jika saja dokter Go tak menangkapnya.

Tes!

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata dokter Go. Dan melihat itu, Kyuhyun sadar akan satu hal. _Aku menemukan jawabannya_, batinnya. Dan dengan kesadaran yang hampir hilang Kyuhyun memanggil dokter Go dengan sebutan, "D-donghae _hyung__..._"

Setelah itu, semuanya berubah gelap...

.

.

.

.

**~WK~**

.

.

.

.

"KYUNIE!"

BRAK! Andrew membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan keras. Dilihatnya tiga orang yang mengelilingi tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Sementara pemuda manis itu, melihat kearahnya dengan tubuh yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Dengan senyum lemah Kyuhyun berkata, "_A-ahjussi..._"

Andrew langsung mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun, memeluk pemuda manis itu sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Pria itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Dia baru saja kembali dari toko kaset _game_ ketika mendapat telepon kalau Kyuhyun pingsan. Dan secepat kilat pria itu segera kembali ke apartemen. Ia tak peduli dengan rapat proyek penting yang sebenarnya harus dia hadiri setelah dari toko kaset _game_ tadi asalkan bisa mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia bersyukur karena sekarang Kyuhyun sudah membuka matanya dan berada dalam pelukannya sekarang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" tanya Andrew khawatir, dia terus memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Kyuhyun_ssi_ tadi pingsan karena belum makan." kata dokter Go menerangkan.

Andrew melepas pelukannya, mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Kenapa kau tidak sarapan, _eoh_? Bukankah ada pelayan yang menyiapkan sarapan?"

Kyuhyun mem_pout_ bibirnya, "Karena _Ahjussi_ pergi sebelum aku bangun. Aku tak suka sarapan sendirian." ujarnya manja.

Andrew menghela napas panjang, merasa sedikit bersalah karena harus pergi ke kantor sebelum Kyuhyun bangun dan membuat pemuda itu tak memakan sarapannya. "_Mianhae, _Kyunie. Tadi ada rapat proyek penting. Makanya aku tak membangunkanmu." katanya sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ehem, bisakah tidak bermesraan. Kami para tamu sudah kelaparan." kata dokter Lee mengingatkan. Membuat Andrew dan Kyuhyun tersenyum malu sementara dokter Go dan Guru Kim terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, kita langsung makan malam saja. Bisa berdiri atau kugendong?" tanya Andrew pada Kyuhyun. Dengan manja Kyuhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya, "Gendong!" pintanya.

"_Aigoo_, untung saja aku selalu berolah raga. Kalau tidak, mungkin pinggangku akan patah karena terus menggendong bayi besar ini." katanya pura-pura mengeluh sambil mengendong Kyuhyun menuju ruang makan diikuti oleh dokter Go, dokter Lee dan Guru Kim. Di atas meja makan ternyata sudah disiapkan banyak makanan dan kue tart dengan banyak lilin di atasnya. Mereka kemudian duduk di kursi dan mulai merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun._  
_

Setelah Andrew menghidupkan lilin diatas kue, mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun.

_Saengil chukkahamnida..._

_Saengil chukkahamnida..._

_Saranghaneul uri Kyunie..._

_Saengil chukkahamnida..._

Setelah lagu berakhir, Kyuhyun berdoa sebentar dan segera meniup lilin di bantu dengan Andrew karena lilin di kue itu banyak sekali itu. Mereka kemudian makan malam bersama sambil bercengkrama dan tertawa. Dan hanya Andrew yang tertawa lepas disana, keempat orang yang lain sadar bahwa senyum yang mereka perlihatkan itu palsu.

**_"Ketika kenyataan muncul, duniamu yang baik berubah. Apa yang kau rasakan...?"_**

.

.

.

.

**~WK~**

.

.

.

.

"Taman bermain?" Andrew kaget ketika mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun siang itu. Pemuda tiba-tiba saja ingin pergi ke taman bermain dan memaksa Andrew. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat dan memasang wajah memohon dan oh, jangan lupakan _puppy eyes_nya itu. Andrew tak tahan melihatnya. Sebenarnya Andrew agak ragu membawa Kyuhyun ketaman bermain. Mengingat keadaan Kyuhyun yang masih belum stabil betul. Meski sudah bisa berjalan, terkadang Kyuhyun sering limbung karena terlalu kakinya yang lemah.

"Bukankah aku sudah membelikanmu kaset _game_. Lebih baik kita bermain _game_ hari ini." pujuk Andrew. Tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, dia menarik-narik tangan Andrew. "_Jebal Ahjussi_, Kyunie ingin sekali ke taman bermain. Kyunie ingin naik bianglala." pinta Kyuhyun.

Andrew mencubit hidung Kyuhyun dengan gemas, "hei, umurmu sudah 17 tahun. Harusnya sudah berhenti berpikir untuk naik bianglala, _arraseo_?"

Mata Kyuhyun mulai-mulai berkaca, bersiap-siap akan menangis. Dan melihat itu Andrew segera bertindak cepat, "_Arraseo_, kita pergi." katanya akhirnya yang disambut sorakan oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara Andrew hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, mengingat bahwa tadi dia baru saja kena perangkap Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

**~WK~**

.

.

.

.

"Wah, banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali aku kemari." kata Kyuhyun terpukau melihat taman bermain yang tampak ramai meskipun sudah sore menjelang malam. Andrew tersenyum kikuk mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Benarkah? Rasanya sama-sama saja." ujarnya. Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberut. "Itu karena _Ahjussi_ jarang pergi kesini. _Ahjussi_ kan sibuk dengan urusan kantor." katanya sebelum kemudian berjalan-jalan. Pemuda itu kemudian sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan Andrew yang mengikutinya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh. "Akh!"

HUP!

Untung saja dengan sigap Andrew dapat menangkap Kyuhyun. Andrew mengomeli Kyuhyun, "Jangan terlalu hyperaktif, kau belum sembuh benar Kyu." ujarnya. Sementara yang diomeli malam menundukkan kepalanya dan diam. Melihat itu, Andrew berpikir kalau Kyuhyun menangis. "Kyunie, _uljima_." katanya lalu hendak merengkuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum jahil. Akhirnya Andrew tahu kalau ia sedang dijahil oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Kau senang sekali menjahiliku, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "_Ahjussi_, adalah orang yang paling mudah di jahili." katanya lalu menarik tangan Andrew. "Ayo kesana _Ahjussi_, aku ingin naik komedi putar dulu." lanjutnya.

Setelah itu mereka benar-benar naik komedi putar, dan bermain banyak wahana lain, makan _ice cream_ dan _cotton candy_. Tanpa terasa tinggal satu wahana lagi yang ingin Kyuhyun naiki, Bianglala. Merekapun segera menaikinya. Dan lihat, betapa Kyuhyun sangat senang melihat semua pemandangan di bawahnya dari bianglala. Sementara itu Andrew duduk diam di kursi tanpa bicara. "_Ahjussi, _lihat! Itu wahana yang kita datangi tadi!" kata Kyuhyun bersorak senang. Andrew hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Pemuda manis itu menoleh ke arah Andrew dan tersenyum manis. "Dalam mimpiku, aku pernah pergi kemari dengan teman-temanku. Dan karena hanya aku yang ingin naik bianglala, Siwon _hyung_ menemaniku naik meskipun dia takut ketinggian." katanya. "_Ahjussi _tidak takut ketinggian, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Andrew tersenyum kikuk, "_Ani_." jawabnya singkat. Mendengar jawaban itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat. "_Ahjussi_, aku ingin pindah kesamping _ahjussi_ boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Andrew mengangguk. Dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun melompat duduk disamping Andrew, membuat pria itu terkaget dan memucat. "AAAKH!" teriaknya ketika bianglala yang mereka naiki bergoyang karena kelakuan Kyuhyun. Andrew mengelus dadanya karena jantungnya berdegup kencang karena kaget.

"...pembohong."

Suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar pelan menginstrupsi Andrew. Pria itu segera menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya sendu. "K-Kyu..."

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun segera menarik tubuh Andrew kedepan dan menciumnya. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, membuat Andrew sama sekali tidak bergerak sangking kagetnya. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Dan begitu ciuman itu terlepas, mereka saling bertatapan tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun. "K-Kyu..." panggil Andrew pelan ketika satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipi Kyuhyun. Pria itu hendak menghapus air mata Kyuhyun ketika pemuda manis itu lebih dulu bicara. "Dimatamu...terbayang dirimu yang sesungguhnya..." katanya.

Andrew masih kaget dan terdiam melihat Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua terus diam sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Siwon _hyung..._berapa umurku sekarang?" tanyanya. Dan kali ini Andrew tahu maksud Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu masih tak berkata apapun, ketika tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya. Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui semuanya. Semuanya...

**Flash Back**

_"Setelah kecelakaan itu kau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Semua dokter mengatakan kau tak akan selamat, mengingat betapa banyak luka yang kau alami saat itu. Leeteuk Ahjumma dan Kangin Ahjussi sudah merasa menyerah ketika setelah kecelakaan, kau koma selama hampir satu bulan. Mereka tak ingin kau tersiksa dan biaya rumah sakit yang mahal, membuat mereka memutuskan hendak melepaskan semua alat penopang tubuhmu. Tapi Siwon tetap menyakini bahwa kau akan sembuh dan berusaha meyakini keduanya kalau kau akan sembuh."_

_"Setahun berlalu, kau tetap tak bangun. Kami semua sudah hampir menyerah, tapi Siwon tidak. Dengan sabar dia tetap menunggumu. Meski bahkan keluarganya sangat marah, Siwon terlalu bodoh karena terus menunggu orang yang sekarat. Bahkan Siwon sempat diusir dari keluarganya. Dan dia bekerja keras untuk membantu Kangin Ahjussi membiayai biaya rumah sakitmu. Dengan beasiswa yang ia dapat, ia kuliah dipagi hari, setelah itu bekerja paruh waktu di beberapa tempat. Dan dia tinggal di rumahmu saat itu sebelum kemudian keluarganya kembali menerimanya dan membiarkan Siwon untuk tetap mempertahankanmu." jelas __Dokter Go yang tak lain sebenarnya adalah Lee Donghae, salah satu teman terbaik Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya. Ia akhirnya menjelaskan setelah Kyuhyun yang sadar dari pingsannya langsung meminta penjelasan. Dan di sebelah Donghae ada Eunhyuk yang berpura-pura menjadi dokter Lee juga Ryeowook, orang yang selalu dipanggilnya guru Kim itu. Ketiganya tak mampu menahan air mata mereka ketika menjelaskan semuanya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih diam dengan pandangan sendu, melihat ketiga temannya._

_Eunhyuk disela tangisnya menjelaskan, "Lima tahun setelah itu, Kangin Ahjussi mengalami serangan jantung karena stress yang dialaminya sejak kau koma. Leeteuk Ahjumma yang saat itu benar-benar terpuruk akhirnya memutuskan bunuh diri karena tak sanggup menghadapi semuanya. Kehilangan suaminya, sementara kau masih koma tanpa kejelasan kapan akan terbangun."_

_DEG!_

_Kali ini Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan air matanya, ia langsung menangis ketika mendengar itu. Dan Ryeowook segera memeluknya, ikut menangis bersamanya._

_"Siwon terpukul saat itu. Dia berkata pada kami, 'Jika Kyunie terbangun, jangan katakan apapun. Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu'. Dan kami mengikuti keinginannya. Meskipun terkadang kami merasa kau tak akan pernah bangun, tapi kami tetap mengikuti keingin Siwon. Merencanakan semua yang akan kami lakukan jika kau terbangun. Termasuk merahasiakan identitas kami. Dan lima belas tahun berlalu, akhirnya kau terbangun."_

_Kyuhyun merasa ada beban besar menimpa tubuhnya, ia kini terisak dengan keras. Memukul-mukul dadanya meski terus di tahan oleh Donghae. Sungguh, dosa apa yang dilakukannya hingga hidupnya seperti ini. Kenapa!?_

_"Maafkan kami Kyu...hiks...maafkan kami..." isak Eunhyuk yang akhirnya memeluk Kyuhyun. Mereka terisak dengan keras, merasakan sakit ketika luka lama itu terbuka. Dan Kyuhyun sangat menyesal karena itu. Karena membiarkan semua orang di dekatnya terluka sangat dalam..._

_"Hiks...A-aniya...aku...hiks...yang bersalah...nan...hiks...jeongmal...mianhaeyo...mianhaeyo...hiks..." kata Kyuhyun disela isakannya. Mereka menangis cukup lama saat itu, sebelum kemudian Siwon datang dan mereka berpura-pura lagi. Membiarkan Kyuhyun merencanakan sendiri, apa yang harus mereka lanjutkan..."_

**Flashback End**

Kyuhyun terisak keras ketika melihat pria di depannya ini. Pria di depannya sekarang adalah Choi Siwon yang berumur 32 tahun. Bukan Andrew Lee ataupun Siwon yang berusia 17 tahun. Hanya Choi Siwon yang terus terluka dan bersabar menghadapi semua yang dialaminya selama 15 tahun...menunggu kekasihnya terbangun dari tidur panjang yang dipikir orang lain tak akan pernah usai. Pria yang dicintainya...

**_"Andai waktu dapat diputar, hidup seperti apa yang aku inginkan? Aku tak naif dengan berkata bahwa aku ingin hidup yang seperti di negeri dongeng, bahagia selamanya..."_**

"Berapa banyak sakit yang kau alami, maafkan aku _hyung_..." isak Kyuhyun. Siwon kini juga menangis, air mata terus mengalir di pipinya. Ia sadar, tak selamanya ia dapat berbohong. Kyuhyun akan mengetahuinya juga...

Siwon merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Dengan suara yang lirih Siwon berkata, "...Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun merasakan itu. Rasa sakit ketika semua orang yang kau sayangi pergi untuk selamanya. Dan saat itu, yang kupikirkan adalah melindungimu dari semuanya..."

Kyuhyun memukul pelan dada Siwon,"Dasar bodoh, selalu saja membuat kebohongan yang mudah ketahuan..." ujarnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Siwon membiarkan Kyuhyun memukulnya, memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Maafkan aku..." ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "S-selama 15 tahun ini...berada disisiku...terima kasih..." katanya lalu membiarkan pelukan hangat Siwon terus menyelimutinya. Di atas bianglala yang membawa kami diketinggian malam itu. Membiarkan kami melepaskan semuanya...semuanya...

**_"Gara-gara aku...pria ini membuang hidupnya selama 15 tahun yang harusnya penuh kebahagiaan, tapi rela bersedih demi memberikan kehangatan seperti ini..."_**

"_S-saranghae Siwon hyung..."_

_"Nado saranghae...Kyuhyun."_

**_"Keinginanku adalah...mengembalikan kebahagiaannya."_**

**_"Meski waktu telah merubah wujud kami..."_**

**_"...Akan kukembalikan senyumnya..."_**

**_"Dan janji untuk selalu melindungiku seumur hidupnya...janji yang tak pernah teringkari itu..."_**

**_"...Akan terus berlanjut...dan kali ini, kami bersama-sama melakukannya..."_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

**. . .**

***Mian kalau Endingny Gaje #-_-). Kehabisan Ide...**


End file.
